Flucht nach Azeroth
by Lord DevilBringer
Summary: Harry Potter/World of Warcraft Crossover. Supernatural. Böser Dumbledore. Dark Harry. Harry flieht unbewusst nach Azeroth. Dort lernt er Hoch/Blutelfen, Nachtelfen, Orcs und andere Geschöpfe. Spielt nach dem Kataklysmus.


_**In Teldrassil:**__**  
><strong>_  
>Es war ein wunderschöner und friedlicher Tag im Laubschattental heute. Ja selbst die Giftweber in ihrer Höhle liesen die Bewohner des Tals zur Ruhe kommen. Die Schildwachen und Druiden konnten endlich mal verschnaufen. So auch eine "junge" Druidin. Crystall Mondshine, war für ihre 5.816 Jahre zwar schon recht "erwachsen" und erfahrungsreich. Sie bennahm sich aber denoch, wenn nichts anderes von ihr erwartet wurde, eher wie eine junge Erwachsene. So genoss sie auch lieber den heutigen Tag, statt wie viele andere stur in Darnassus zu trainieren. Doch ihr stilles und erholsames Nickerchen sollte schon bald ein abruptes Ende finden.<p>

Besagte Nachtelfin schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf, als über ihr ein Schrei erklang.  
>Ihr "Was zum..." blieb unvollendet, da sie sah wie etwa 20 Meter über ihr etwas auf dem Ast eines Baumes aufschlug, dort kurz liegen blieb und dann von diesem herunter rutschte und wenige Meter vor ihr auf dem Boden mit einem schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen liegen blieb.<p>

Schnell schnappte sie sich ihren Druidenstab und eilte auf die merkwürdige Gestalt zu. Als sie dann jedoch beii der Gestalt ankam schlug sie entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte ja schon vieles gesehn im Kampf gegen Todesschwinge. Damals hatte sie schreckliche Gräultaten gesehn, doch nichts konnte sie hierauf vorbereiten.

Vor ihr lag ein Mensch, sie würde ihn auf vielleicht 15 oder 16 schätzen. Ihr viel auf dass er viel zu weite Sachen trug, die sie auch noch niemals gesehen hatte. Und sein pechschwarzes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab. Dass alles hätte sie wohl komisch gefunden, gäbe es nicht diesen Grund weshalb sie einen kurzen Schrei von sich gab. Seine Haare waren voll Blut und auch die Sachen waren komplett blutdurchtränkt. Doch was ihr wirklich Nahe ging war seine Sachen an vielen Stellen Löcher und Schlitze hatten, wo sie ganz genau erkennen konnte dass dort Schnitt -und Brandverletzungen waren. Außerdem prangten auf seiner Strin neben der Blitzförmigen Narbe die Wörter 'FREAK', 'MISSGEBURT', 'WERTLOS', 'LEBENSUNWÜRDIG', 'BASTARD', 'HOMOFREUND' und 'NICHT WERT GELIEBT ZU WERDEN', anscheinend sehr tief eingeritzt. Wenn sie nun genau hinsah, entdeckte sie dass diese Wörter nicht nur in seinem Gesicht "eingraviert" wurden, sondern auch auf Armen und Beinen zu finden waren. Sie war von solch einer Folter entsetzt. Denn noch nicht mal die Brennende Legion hatte so etwas getan. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Jungen. Wenn sie ihm nicht sofort half, das wusste sie, würde er jämmerlich vor die Hunde gehen.

So ging sie einige Schritte zurück, packte fest ihren Druidenstab und dachte hoch konzentriert an ihre Baumform. Wenige Sekunden später stand anstatt einer wunderschönen Nachtelfin ein etwa 2 Meter hoher Baum mit einem sehr dicken Stamm, Augen, 'Händen' und Wurzeln als Füßen da. Dieser bewegte seine Hände in einer langen und höchst komplizierten Reihenfolge. Als Crystall fertig damit war, sank sie erschöpft und wieder zurück in ihrer Nachtelfengestalt neben den Jungen. Es umgab ihn nun ein grünlicher Schimmer und sie konnte erkennen wie die Narben verschwande und seine anscheinend gebrochenen Knochen sich 'regenerierten'.

'Geschafft.' dachte sie erleichtert und fuhr dem Jungen Menschen durch sein nun sauberes Haar.  
>'So weich.' dachte sie und seufzte. Jetzt konnte sie nur hoffen dass der Mensch bald erwachte.<p>

Nach einigen Stunden bemerkte sie schliesslich wie ihr Zauber schwand, was für sie bedeutete dass der Mensch gleich erwachen sollte. Dies tat er auch, jedoch anders als sie es erwartet hätte. Denn als er seine Augen aufschlug, konnte sie einen kurzen Blick auf seine Augen erhaschen. Noch niemals hatte sie so ein intensives und wunderschönes grün gesehen. Doch lag in diesen auch eine unendliche Trauer und nicht endenwollender Schmerz. Doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, sprang besagter Mensch auf und drückte sich mit seinem Rücken an den nächsten Gegenstand. Was in diesem Fall die Wurzel eines Baumes war. Seine Augen suchten voller Panik und Angst eine Gefahr, doch fanden sie nur Crystall. Sein Blick wurde darauf verwirrt und er schien sie zu mustern.

Er sah ihrSaphirblaues Haar welches ihr bis zum Hintern reichte, ihre so intensiv strahlenden goldenen Augen, ihr so perfekter und makeloser Vorbau der von einem BH-ähnlichem aus braunem Leder bestehendem Kleidungstück verdeckt wurde, doch er war sich sicher dass sie dass sicher nicht nötig hätte. Als sein Blick tiefer wanderte glitt dieser über ihren perfekt flachen Bauch und ihre schmalle Tallie. Auch ihre Hose war aus braunem Leder, wenn man es denn Hose nennen könnte. Denn diese war nicht länger als einer dieser extrem kurzen Miniröcke aus seiner Welt. Er schätze es auf 20 maximal 25 Zentimeter. Als er dann tiefer ging konnte er seine röte nicht mehr zurück halten, denn er sah am Ende dieser "Hose" etwas rosiges Stück Haut und er versuchte so schnell wie möglich tiefer zu gehn. Ihre Beine erschienen im unendlich lang. Doch als er dann endlich realisierte was er hier tat blickte er so schnell es ging wieder in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen schienen zu strahlen und auf ihren vollen saphirblauen Lippen lag ein schelmisches Grinsen. Schnell senkte er seinen Blick.

'Aha da scheint wohl jemand zu gefallen was er sieht. Aber wieso wird er jetzt so rot?' fragte sich Crystall und sah an sich herunter. Schnell entdeckte sie die Ursache des Problems.  
>'Ups. Ich sollte wohl mich nicht unbedingt so anziehen dass er was von meiner Pussy sieht. Obwohl diese röte in seinem Gesicht ist zu süß.' dachte sie sich.<br>(AN: Ja ich weis damals hatten sie nicht solch eine Ausdrucksweise, aber dies ist erstens für den späteren Verlauf wichtig und zweitens, ups gibt ja gar kein zweitens. *grins*)  
>Doch zog sie schnell etwas anderes an während der Junge noch zu Boden schaute. Es war zwar genau so kurz wie das andere Stück, doch war es unten zusammengenäht so dass es wirklich einfach nur eine sehr kurze Hose war die viel Bein zeigte.<p>

"Na gefällt dir was du siehst Junger Mensch?" fragte Crystall grinsend. Ihr gegenüber jedoch sah sie nur verwirrt an.  
>"Was hast du gesagt?"<br>fragte er sie und Crystall riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

'Das kann nicht sein. Völlig unmöglich. Woher kann dieser Mensch darnassisch? Und wieso versteht er die Allgemeinsprache nicht? Nun gut dass wird kompliziertet als gedacht.' dachte sie sich.  
>(Ab jetzt wird vorläufig erstmal nur darnassisch geredet.)<br>"Tut mir leid falls ich eine andere Sprache zuerst verwendet habe, aber bisher ist mir noch keiner begegnet, außer uns Nachtelfen und den Drachenaspekten, die darnassisch sprechen können. Und ich fragte dich ob dir gefällt was du siehst Junger Mensch?" fragte Crystall ihn und schaffte es dass gleiche Grinsen wie vorhins auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern.

Harry war zuerst baff, doch dann bemerkte er dass er hier nicht an einer ihm bekannten Stelle ist und nun realisierte er auch dass dieses perfekte Wesen ihm gegenüber, gegen dass sogar seiner Meinung nach Fleur hässlich und flachbrüstig wirkte, eine violette Hautfarbe hatte. Doch nahm ihr dass nichts von ihrer Schönheit. Es machte sie seiner Meinung nach nurnoch schöner, so exotisch und ohnehin perfekt. Dann sickerte langsam ihr gesagtes zu ihm durch.

"P-perfekt." brachte er nur stotternd heraus. Doch dann fing er sich wieder etwas.  
>"Was meinst du denn mit darnassisch, Nachtelfen und Drachenaspekten? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?" fragte er interessiert.<p>

'Irgendwie ist das ja richtig süß wie er stottert. Aber wieso weis er nicht was ich meinte und wo er ist? Hmmm dass wird wahrscheinlich länger dauern als gedacht.' dachte sich Crystall.

"Also Fremder einiges ist leicht zu beantworten. Du bist hier auf der Welt Azeroth, im Laubschattental einem Teil des Gebietes der Nachtelfen gelandet. Doch bevor wir weiterreden, sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen denke ich. Also mein Name ist Crystall Mondshine. Ich bin eine Druidin des Zirkels des Cenarius." sagte sie und für ihren Gegenüber lösten sich einige Fragen, doch viele neue kamen hinzu.

"Nunja also, mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Ich bin...war ein Zauberer und Schüler in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." sagte er und sie konnte eine tiefe Traurigkeit aus diesen Worten heraushören.

"Nun gut, wo dies ersteinmal geklärt ist. Kannst du mir sagen wie du herkammst?" fragte sie einfühlsam, da sie sich an seine Verletzungen nur zu gut erinnern konnte. Doch mit seiner Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Harry lachte gefühlskalt und hohl auf.  
>"Oh daran kann ich mich nur zu gut erinnern. Ich war mit meinen letzten lebenden Verwandten, meinen besten Freunden Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, meinem Mentor Albus Dumbledore, meiner damaligen Liebe Ginny Weasley und dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge unterwegs. Wegen was weis ich selber nicht mehr. Wir waren in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, als sie mich plötzlich packten und auf eine Folterbank legten. Sie verlangten von mir dass ich Ginny heirate, ihnen allen dann mein gesamtes Erbe vermache, willentlich allen Anweisungen folge, Voldemodrt töte und sollte ich dass überleben, auf allen Ruhm verzichten und die anderen als die Sieger hinstellen und mich ansonsten still verhalten. Am Anfang war ich einfach nur geschockt, doch dann sickerte langsam alles durch und ich verstand. Von klein auf wurde ich manipuliert. Die Misshandlungen, die Freundschaften, die Liebe, mein Mentor...alles nur um mich zu manipulieren und zu formen. Doch ich habe mich gewehrt und Nein gesagt. Erstmal geschah nichts, denn sie dachten ich hätte dass Erbe meiner Eltern und von Sirius meinem Paten noch nicht angenohmen. PAH! Falsch gedacht, ich hatte schon längst alles eingerichtet. Sie würden nur mit meiner Einwilligung dran kommen. Und zwar freiwilliger, denn eine erzwungene konnte man erkennen. Und so gingen sie zum foltern über. Doch ich habe alles ausgehalten. Doch dann fingen sie an mir Dinge reinzuritzen und mich voll zulabern. Als sie jedoch merkten dass nichts funktionierte, kam mein damaliger Mentor auf die Idee mir alle Zauberkreft zu nehmen. Er meinte zwar mein Potential würde dadurch ins unendliche steigen durch den Zauber, aber da ich keine Zauberkraft mehr hätte nütze es mir ja nichts. Als sie dann erfolgreich den Zauber ausgeführt hatten, ging alles von vorne los und diesmal hatte sie Erfolg. Denn die Wunden verschwanden nicht mehr. Doch bevor sie dieses Mal zum äußersten gehen wollten, versuchten sie noch einwas. Ich fragte mich zuerst wieso sich denn Hermine und Ginny nackt auszogen. Doch kurze Zeit später wusste ich es. Denn beide fingen plötzlich an mir den Schwanz zu blasen und ihn zu lecken. Ja ich muss sagen schön war es, besonders in Ginnys Mund zu kommen. Doch als sie merkten dass es so nicht funktionierte, gingen sie weiter. Denn Ginny und Hermine küssten sich plötzlich und fingen dann an sich zu lecken und zu fingern. Ok ich gebe zu es hat mich extrem angemacht, aber welchem Mann ginge es denn nicht so. Doch schwach geworden bin ich nicht. Und als sie dass merkten gingen beide zum letzten Schritt. Ginny setzte sich plötzlich auf meinen Schoss und lies dann ihren Arsch auf meinen Schwanz hinab. Ich weis nicht wieso, halte mich für krank und geistesgestört, aber mir gefiel es und es erregte mich wie sie im einen Moment vor Schmerzen schrie weil es ihr wehtat, wie gut es sich anfühlte in ihrem Hintern zu stecken und als ihr die Schmerzen dann anscheinend noch gefielen ging nichts mehr. I-ich nahm sie einfach, fickte sie obwohl sie schrie dass ich aufhören solle. Ich stoppte erst als ich mein Sperma in ihren Hintern goss. Doch um dem noch die Krone aufzusetzen, packte ich Hermine und nahm sie Knallhart. Ihre Pussy um meinen Schwanz war so ein herrliches Gefühl und ihre Schmerzensschreie. Erst später bemerkte ich dass ich beide am Ende vergewaltigt hatte. Ich fühlte mich so elendig dass es mir gefallen hatte sie zu vergewaltigen und ihr Schmerzensschreie zu hören. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss dass es wirklich geil war als ich merkte dass Ginny auf die Schmerzen stand. Und dennoch hasse ich mich abgrundtief für diese Taten. Doch die anderen interessierte es nicht. Ihnen war nur dass Geld wichtig, doch ich gab trotzdem nicht nach und so Folterten sie mich weiter, beschimpften mich und rizten mir diese Wörter auf jeden Millimeter Haut. Ich weis nicht wie aber ich wollte nur sterben. Durch diesen Wunsch getrieben spßrte ich wie ich aus dem Kerker verschwand. Als nächstes spürte ich nur wie ich zweimal hintereinander aufschlug dein Gesicht war dass erste was ich danach sah. Auch wenn es bei uns überirdische Schönheit gibt und ich wertlos, ein Freak, eine Laune der Natur, nicht wert geliebt zu werden, ein Bastard und eine Missgeburt bin, so bist du schöner als alles was ich je sah." endete Harry mit seiner Erzählung und wartete darauf seine gerechte Strafe von Crystall zu bekommen.<p>

Hey, hoffentli hat eu det erste Kapitel gefallen, weitre sind schon fertig, werde sie jedoch erst hochladen wenn genügend Rückmeldungen dazu gekommen sind. * **devilgrins ***


End file.
